Expect the Unexpected
by sinfulamour
Summary: The final school year has begun and everyone is ready for the day to finally walk across the stage with their cap and gown. But no one told them that it'd be smooth sailing for the upcoming school year. Especially for Craig who never seemed to get a break ever since he decided to involve himself with Tweek Tweak: the one who disappeared for months and returned like nothing


_And So Our Journey Begins_

Chapter 1

Craig was smoking a cigar in the back of his truck with Clyde by his side. They sat on the tailgate that they unhooked, legs dangling underneath them while the half lid moon shined on them from above. Token could be seen farther away, sitting by a campfire where the majority of their friends were at. It was a Saturday night- their last Saturday of the summer to be exact. Two days before they would start their last year of school. So, as a way to reunite all of them, Stan and his gang decided to invite everyone to a bonfire in the forest with booze, snacks, and music. Alcohol being the only reason many of their classmates decided to come- especially Craig's two good friends- who had a motto of never denying free drinks until they end up at the hospital.

"Dude, we're going to be _seniors_. Can you even believe that!" Craig shrugged as he puffed out, the smoke disappearing into the thin air. Clyde huffed before snatching the cigar off his friend's fingers and throwing it into the ground. Feeling a headache come from the strong scent that was coming from the cigar but before he could ask his friend to stop Craig had already taken another one out. Clyde giving him a punch on the arm, Craig giving him the finger before lighting it up. Motioning Clyde to come closer to him before blowing the smoke into his face.

"Why are you such a child!"

"Don't throw my cigarettes on the floor then. You know that shit costs money." Clyde rolled his eyes in response.

"I'm trying to save your lungs from collapsing- How are we going to go to CSU together if you end up dying halfway through the semester! Who would I get to bother then!"

"Who says you'll get accepted?"

"I'm the best football player Craig! Who wouldn't want to have me in their college team?" Craig raised his hand to the question, as he hopped off.

"You'd miss me the most- don't lie." Clyde said with a grin as he followed his friend back, heading to where everyone was at.

In a few days high school was going to begin again- and from then on, they would be considered the graduating class of the upcoming year. This summer was the most memorable one for Craig and his two friends. In the beginning of the break Craig's parents gifted him with a car so that he wouldn't have to depend on theirs ever since he got his permit a few weeks ago. So, he went to the dealer with his dad, discovering a brand-new truck that he instantly fell in love with. It had a shiny black coat and was higher up due to the tires being the double the normal size. There was a stepper on the sides of the doors for those who needed it and had two little seats on the back. Then the rest of the truck was just open space for him to carry whatever he wanted without problems. His father loved it as his own as well. Washing it almost every weekend and using it when he had to buy items for his job that were too big for his small car. Craig appreciated his parents for the gift, especially because it was so unexpected. And since then, Craig was the only one of the three who had a car- using it almost every day when they hung out.

They started off with sleepovers that would happen almost every other day, mainly because Clyde won a round of Rock Paper Scissors- and whoever won had the power to make the plans for the summer. Arguments over the decision were nonstop with Token considering it stupid and a waste for it being their last summer. Craig on the other hand constantly repeated the same statement whenever Clyde tried to defend himself: '_I really hate you Clyde._" By the second week, Clyde decided to switch from sleepovers to actually hanging around the town with Craig's new truck. Craig not caring as long as Clyde paid for gas, which resulted in a weekly pay of 20 bucks. Saying he changed his mind because he was bored, not because of the hurtful things they said to him.

They'd usually bump into their classmates when they would go around town, having fake smiles on their face as they spoke to them. Speaking with them for a few minutes- their attention never being caught unless parties were mentioned- or if it was one of the girls they defined as hot. By the time they bumped into Kenny, they had a plug for all the upcoming parties from South Park to all the other towns nearby for the rest of the summer. Kenny even giving Craig three small packs of weed as free samples of what he's currently selling for the summer. The boys going to the closest fast food restaurant and buying a bunch of junk before heading to Starks Pond. Going to the back of the truck with everything as Token played music on his phone, loud enough for the three to hear. Craig and Token letting Clyde go first as it would be his first time- Token tried it before with Nicole at a party, and Craig did it sophomore year with a bunch of Seniors under the bleachers of the school's football field.

They ended up having to stop Clyde from drinking from the pond from the dryness he felt in his throat and eating half of the food. Token laughing with Craig over the whole ordeal. They drove back to Craig's house somehow and were greeted by his mother with a warm smile before she got all serious. Token and Craig acting normal while Clyde was being more obvious to the situation. Craig's mom grabbing the two by the ear and shouting at them for getting high and coming back when the moon was already up. Shooing them away so she didn't smell the scent of cannabis as she helped Clyde who was giggling slightly and begging Craig's mother for some water. In the end, all three were sat down and scolded by the mother, promising to not tell the others if they promise to not do it again. They apologized and gave her a big hug, especially Token since he knew how his parents would react already.

The parents of all three are very close, just like their children. Each parent accepting the other two as their own, inviting them to dinner, events or family trips out of town. This summer though, they traveled many places with Tokens family. Going to nearby states whenever the parents had meetings there and were staying at a hotel for two or three days. The best trip being the one to Las Vegas for Tokens 18th birthday where they stayed at a fancy hotel on the top floor overlooking the city. Going to a fancy restaurant to celebrate with a cake and Tokens moms camera flashing every 30 seconds.

By eleven o'clock, Tokens dad handed him almost half a grand before going to sleep with his wife. Craig looking for a strip club that was for 18 and over. Getting an x mark on their hand before stepping in. Token getting all the attention since he was the birthday boy- with Clyde occasionally asking for one. Getting lap dances from almost every woman there, Craig being the one responsible for the money. They managed to get drinks from one of the more experienced strippers, having unlimited drinks if they paid her twenty and a lap dance which was about another 20. Which wasn't a bad deal and so they got drunk- all three. Calling Tokens dad at four in the morning to help come pick them up- especially his son who was falling asleep on the sidewalk. The night was unforgettable, and they somehow got away with it. Mainly cause the dad gave his wife a spa day. They occasionally mention that day to the dad when they're alone and make fun of Tokens drunken state only for the subject to change immediately when the mom would walk in.

It was a memorable summer just how they wanted it to be.

"Had fun making out you two!" Kenny shouted as he lifted his beer bottle towards the two that were not being shown from the fires light.

"We loved every minute of it." Craig grabbed Clyde by his chin, placing a fat kiss on his cheek before releasing him. Receiving a few whistles from the girls while Clyde cleaned his cheek with his palm. Making a noise of disgust before heading towards Token who was ready for him with a bottle in hand.

Craig headed towards the booze, seeing Wendy leaning on a nearby tree with Stan over her. He whispered something in her ear that made her face turn red and give him a light tap on the chest. Wendy turned towards Craig when she heard the sound of the cooler being open, giving him a slight smile. Stan looking over as well and gave him a smile and a greeting, Wendy walking towards Craig as she gave him a hug. Stan complaining about his hands being no lower than her shoulders. Craig not listening and placing a hand on her waist only for it be slapped by her boyfriend.

"Stanley, you girlfriend is gorgeous- I should have asked her out first because I really don't know what she sees in you."

"Fuck off Craig."

Craig was going to say something else before being pulled down to Wendy's height, begging him to stop messing with Stan. Craig looking at her and answering with a: you're no fun. Wendy went back to her boyfriend who eyed the other as they began to walk, Wendy looking back at Craig and giving him a small wave as they headed to the bonfire.

In peace, the raven opened his beer and sat on top of the cooler for a moment. The bitter taste of alcohol entering his system with each sip. After a few minutes Clyde came looking for him. Taking some beer with him as they walked back to see all the girls taking whoever they could as a dance partner. Craig locking eyes with Red when she turned to see them coming from the other side. Approaching the raven and bringing him to the dance floor they made by a big speaker that on the top of a small table. They were connected to someone's phone, Butters sitting by the speakers with a phone in his hand. Cartman sitting beside him with a vape pen and snatching the phone whenever Butters guard was down.

Craig smiled at the redhead who did the same, swaying her hips to the beat of the music. Craig's eyes shifting from her face to her boobs that were in a tight shirt with a v- who wouldn't. She turned around at one point, the raven taking the opportunity to grab her by the waist and bring her closer. Seeing Wendy and Stan making out in the middle, ignoring everyone who told them to move over. Seeing Kenny from the other side, giving him a wink before he spun Bebe around. A smirk on their faces as they were only few centimeters away from each other. Everyone was having a good time. Craig grabbed another beer before he was forced to dance with Kenny, even after saying he was tired.

The blonde snickering as he pretended to be a girl, throwing his ass back only for Craig to push him away. Bebe coming after and grabbing Craig by the hand, trying to teach him to be less stiff as the music genre shifted to bachata. Making a fool of himself with the blonde who gave up with a laugh. Red feeling embarrassed as him as she pulled him out of the small crowd. Handing him a new bottle and telling him to hand her his phone. Which he didn't even think about twice as he chugged the alcohol down, ignoring the taste because of how thirsty he was. Red telling him to send her a text afterwards before leaving. Craig feeling slightly dizzy before remembering about his friends. He looked around to find them leaning on a tree, speaking to each other. Craig heading towards them and poking Clyde on his side. The brunette winced at the pain and was about to shout before seeing who it was.

"Craig!" Clyde shouted, hugging his friend and snuggling onto his side. Craig nodding and seeing Token's face of disappointment.

"See, I could handle Clyde being drunk but you? I'm never going to get us home."

"Ahhh.. We love you too Token!" Clyde and Craig motioning towards their friend to come in for a hug. Token groaned before doing so, the smell of intoxication making him pull away.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on you two." Craig walking with some struggle as Clyde was clinging to his side, humming a song as they approached Stan and his gang. Cartman standing with Stan while the other two were on the ground, placing something on the ground together. Stan asking for everyone's attention, Cartman shouting at everyone when they ignored him. Stan giving out a forced laugh as he told his friend to calm down as he spoke.

"Well, you guys I'm just glad you all came here tonight. We've been together for a long ass time, and we had some fun ass times. You know that all of us may not be as close to some as others, but this is like a second family to me. I know all of you since we were just a few years old. But soon we're finally going to go our separate ways. We have so much coming up, college applications and all that dreading shit. But it would be worth it in the end and I'll be supporting you guys all the way. May this new year be the best and most memorable year of our lives! Who can't wait to finally graduate from this shit of a town!?" The crowd cheered, Stan motioning to Kyle who gave Kenny a thumbs up. The blonde grinning as he pulled out a lighter. Lighting up two fireworks as he ran towards Kyle, cursing as he felt a slight burn on his finger. Everyone looking as they heard the sound of the string sizzling, sparks coming out and before they knew it, they heard the shrieking noise and a light head up to the sky. Butters turning the music up as they saw two white colored fireworks explode in the air. Clyde covering his ears while everyone clapped and clinked their cups or bottles together.

Stan saying that they had about ten minutes to dip before the police came as he grabbed Wendy and headed towards the car. Kenny following with an empty cooler in his hands. Butters stopping the music as he folded his chair back, turning his speaker off as everyone began to quickly return to their cars. The fire pit left to ashes, Token motioning them to follow him, but Clyde refused. Not wanting to go yet as he plopped himself onto the floor, arms crossed as he looked at his friends.

Craig not giving a shit as he went with Token, waving goodbye to Clyde. Token congratulation Craig when he mentioned that he got Red's number and saying they looked like a nice couple out on the floor. Craig was going to shut down the statement before feeling something push him down and was now staring at the grass below him. Token muttering 'you shitheads' under his breath at the sight of both boys sitting on the ground together. Clyde telling Craig to never leave him alone again before looking at Craig who felt like the world was spinning for a second. Both boys looking at each other and having a laughing fit. Token took a deep sigh, bending down beside the two and digging his hand into Craig's front pocket.

"Hey! At least buy him a drink first before you try to fuck him!" Clyde shouted, eyeing Token until he backed away, car keys in his hands. Telling them enough and that they were going to leave now.

Craig standing up and offering a hand to Clyde who jumped up happily. Together they went, Clyde almost following twice before jumping on his friends back unexpectedly. Craig slapping him when they fell over, feeling some pain on his knee. Kyle going towards the two who were being shouted at by Token.

"Dude are you sure you can drive with these two?"

"It'll be fine. They'll be asleep the moment they sit down."

"Then let me help you get them there." Hoisting Clyde up by the waist, the brunette looking at the redhead with a smile on his face. Complimenting the freckles on his face as they walked. Token helping Craig who refused as he walked alongside him.

"Y'know Token, you gotta- uhhh, fuck a girl from school! Nicole never go to see it so she couldn't tell them about that big package you have under them pants before she left! You just need to do it with one of them before all of them start saying; 'oh shit really? Well now I want some of that chocolate dong' and boom! You'll have all the girls on the tip of your fingers dude!" Clyde clapped his hands at his own idea, Kyle holding in his laugh with a cough. Clyde getting worried and changing his focus on the redhead.

"He has a point… I mean, you're the only black kid in our schoolll.. and it would be like that saying, 'once you go black, you never go back.' Every dude will hate you- even uss man." Token called them douchebags as they reached Craig's truck. Both boys playing a quick round of rock paper scissors to see who would sit in the middle seat. Clyde winning as he jumped on Kyle happily, Craig grumpily getting onto the truck, Clyde following right behind. Token sitting on his seat when Kyle closed the door for the brunette from outside, receiving a kiss being blow to him from Clyde who received a punch in the shoulder from Craig. Reminding him that he can't be gay with anyone else but him, Clyde not caring and waving goodbye to Kyle who walked away.

"Bring us home baby!" Clyde shouted as Token was pulling the car out of its spot. Knowing withing a few minutes the two would be knocked out, which is exactly what happened. One head on top of another as Token drove to his house. Regretting offering them a stay if he knew they would be this difficult to take care of.

He struggled bringing them inside without making too much ruckus for his parents to wake up from. Bringing them to his room and having to take a moment to have them fall back asleep again. Deciding to spend the night at the guestroom next door. Leaving the two knocked out on his bed until the next morning. Both boys waking up with massive hangover headaches that made them feel a type of pounding on their head until they saw Token come inside with aspirins and water bottles.

"Ahhh…What would we do without you Token." Craig said as he took the medication and finished all the water.

"Die obviously."

"Exactly."

Craig went back down, covering himself as he drifted off once more. Only to be woken up by Clyde and seeing his face too close for comfort. Muttering a what as his eyes and nose were the only thing uncovered by the comforter. The brunette saying that he needed a ride because his mother wanted him home already. Groaning as he felt the cold air hit him as Clyde pulled him up.

"You owe me a blowjob you fuckhead." Clyde licking his lips and giving him a wink before Token threw one of his pillows at his face. He was standing on the opposite side of the bed, telling them to get out so he can finally clean the mess they made.

Within thirty minutes, the two boys were already in the pickup truck. Waving goodbye to Token as they drove off. Dropping Clyde off and heading home to see Ruby in the living room with two of her friends. Braiding each other's hair, painting nails and watching a romance movie in the background. Craig flipped her off for being too loud as he walked towards his room, falling asleep instantly.

He woke up at five in the morning, two hours before school started. He let out a big yawn and stretch before heading towards the kitchen to find something to snack on before heading towards the bathroom. Taking a warm shower to dissipate the smell of alcohol on him. Coming out and going downstairs to heat up some leftovers his mom had put in Tupperware inside the fridge. The beeping going off once before Craig took it and headed to his room, fork in hand. Laying on his bed while he ate and turned on his PlayStation, not caring that his sleep schedule would be fucked up for the next few days of school.

What a great way to start off the senior year.


End file.
